This invention concerns modular jewelry in general, and more particularly jewelry which may comprise a plurality of modular elements having several common characteristics, and which may be selectively reconfigured for a variety of uses.
The manufacture and sale of jewelry constitutes a very large market which cuts across virtually every known consumer and wholesale channel of trade, including: department stores, jewelry specialty shops, wholesale stores, and mail order catalogues. Much of such jewelry is embodied in a fixed configuration which is not intended to be (and likely, literally can not be) altered by a user.
Conventionally, jewelry may comprise various predetermined configurations of metal elements (perhaps of precious or semi-precious metals, or mixtures thereof, or even of other types of alloys) with various jewels or stones (including precious, semi-precious, and man made). The metal elements may be unitarily formed or bent into closed or sealed interconnections such that a change in their relationship is not intended or is not possible. Hence, while such conventional jewelry may constitute jewelry pieces which are highly desireable and useful with a variety of outfits, they are limited in at least the sense that they cannot be altered to accommodate changes in a user's particular desires or needs.
Therefore, the general concept of modular jewelry (i.e. permitting the user to selectively re-configure various pieces) offers substantial advantages which are unparalleled by conventional fixed-configuration jewelry. However, one of the chief appeals and considerations in the selection of jewelry is aesthetically oriented. Even the advantages offered by modular jewelry would be of no moment if the structure and mechanisms by which such modularity were achieved reduced the aesthetic appeal of the jewelry.
Furthermore, even aesthetically-acceptable modular jewelry would still not be commercially successful if it were not suitably functional. For example, it would be a considerable problem if the modular elements became easily disassembled when worn, i.e. at a time when disassembly was not desired. Also, modular jewelry which required substantial bending or flexing of metal pieces or the like to engage and disengage the modular elements would probably experience failure of the attachment mechanism within a short time due to damage caused by such bending.
Another functionality consideration of jewelry is the flexibility of inter-connected elements. For example, bracelets, necklaces and the like in many situations ought to be very flexible pieces. In such instance, it would be undesirable if the modular elements of a given modular jewelry arrangement had fairly rigid interconnection between such elements, instead of permitting a relatively free flow of movement among the modular elements in a manner similar to non-modular bracelets and the like. Also, if attachment mechanisms or the like for various modular elements permitted free movement among adjacent mcdular elements but presented sharp edges extended significantly out from the body of the jewelry, considerable damage could be caused to expensive clothing, or even an injury could occur to a user of the jewelry, or someone coming in contact therewith.
The concept of modular jewelry is generally known in the prior art, as represented by the following exemplary U.S. patents (listed in the order of their following discussion):
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR(S) DATE ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,355,944 Beggs August, 1944 1,797,968 Sweeney March, 1931 1,891,056 Schoeninger December, 1932 4,448,017 Stark May, 1984 2,789,380 Philmus April, 1957 3,360,923 Quisling January, 1968 4,221,118 Chicckine September, 1980 3,071,938 Davidson January, 1963 ______________________________________
Beggs discloses an ornamental chain comprising modular elements which may be removably interlocked with one another without requiring any substantial bending or deforming operation on individual elements. Heart-shaped members comprise a head or tongue connected by a neck for insertion into and engagement with a bent-end portion of an adjacent link. The all metal construction utilizes a central portion of modular elements to interconnect same, instead of receiving jewel stones or the like. The Beggs modular elements may be disassembled by relative movement on the order of only 50.degree. out of parallel alignment with one another, as illustrated by Beggs FIG. 5.
Sweeney teaches detachably connectable members shaped like butterflies, which may be formed into various combinations as a neck band, necklace, belt, or the like. Antennae of the modular butterfly must be substantially bent or flexed so that paired knob ends thereof project through common openings on the body of adjacent modular butterfly pieces.
Schoeninger discloses an ornamental chain construction whereby modular links may be selectively engaged and disengaged by bending about 90.degree. an extended member of the modular element once same is disposed so as to pass through an opening in an adjacent modular member. Stark similarly discloses a method of assembling a jewelry chain whereby segments of links formed from flattened rings are crimped so as to secure one link to an adjacent link. There is no apparent concern for subsequent removal of such links to permit re-configuration thereof. Philmus and Quisling disclose various jewelry construction techniques whereby modular elements are joined to one another through bending, crimping, or similar steps.
Chicckine and Davidson both concern pierced earring arrangements having pierced ear elements which utilize a hook construction for holding a loop associated with a separate hanging element. No particular modular jewelry construction is disclosed. Both such references disclose enlarged end elements on their hook members for securely engaging the members hanging therefrom, instead of providing any modularity such as ready removal of the hanging members from such hocks.
The present invention possesses advantages not taught or suggested by such exemplary prior U.S. patents, and otherwise recognizes and addresses concerns for modular jewelry, in general.
For example, it is an object of the present invention to provide modular jewelry which is aesthetically pleasing, while not being readily apparent that such jewelry is modular.
It is a further object of this invention to maximize the modularity affect thereof by providing modular jewelry which may be re-configured into one of a plurality of different types of jewelry, including such as earrings, a pendant, a pin, a bracelet, a necklace, or a belt. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention that within such various configurations comprising different types of jewelry, alternate orientations may be obtained, including the use of different numbers of modular elements, modular elements of different sizes or shapes but possessing certain minimum common characteristics, or modular elements having various different stone settings or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modular jewelry which is not only aesthetically pleasing, but which is also functionally acceptable. For instance, modular jewelry in accordance with the present invention provides substantial relative freedom of movement among adjacent modular elements when such modular elements are interconnected. However, it is a further object of this invention that selective engagement and disengagement of the modular elements may be provided so as to achieve the desired freedom of movement without becoming undesirably disassembled, while also providing attachment means which may be engaged and disengaged without the necessity of any bending, or at least no substantial bending, of such attachment means. Such objects collectively contribute to the advantageous functional features of the present invention since lack of bending and flexing for attachment elements prolongs the useful life of the modular jewelry.
It is a further object of this invention that all of the foregoing functional advantages be achieved without requiring attachment structure which has any sharp edges or which projects significantly beyond the main body of such jewelry such that there is risk of damage to clothing or injury to wearers. In one instance, such object is contributed to by use of a hook attachment mechanism which has the end thereof shielded by its placement near the back center of a jewelry piece.
Various combinations of the features of the present invention which achieve the foregoing stated objects and others may be embodied in a given construction to comprise modular jewelry in accordance with the present invention.
For example, in one embodiment in accordance with the present invention, an apparatus is provided for modular jewelry including a plurality of modular elements, the elements comprising: a main member providing a first opening adapted for receipt and securement of a jewelry piece by an interference fit in the first opening; an eyelet integrally associated with a given side of the main member; and a capture hook integrally associated with an opposite side of the main member from the eyelet, and defining an enlarged capture area for removable receipt and capture of an eyelet associated with an adjacent modular element, and further defining a restricted capture path leading to the enlarged capture area; wherein an eyelet captured in such an enlarged capture area has substantial freedom of movement relative the modular element with which such capture area is associated.
In yet another construction in accordance with teachings of the present invention, modular jewelry apparatus comprises a plurality of modular elements, each modular element having: means for retaining jewel stones; eyelet means for removable connection of its respective modular element to adjacent modular elements; and attachment means for removably attaching thereto eyelet means of an adjacent modular element so as to attach adjacent modular elements to one another, without requiring any substantial bending of said attachment means, and for providing substantial freedom of relative movement between adjacent modular elements so attached.
In still another exemplary oonstruction in accordance with features of the present invention, modular jewelry is provided, comprising: a plurality of jewel-receiving members, each including at least one of matable hook means and eyelet means for removably connecting the members to one another without requiring any substantial bending of either the hook means or the eyelet means, and for establishing an inter-connection providing up to 90.degree. of movement between adjacent members in at least two planes intersecting where such members are inter-connected.
The foregoing objects and features of the present invention, as well as numerous other objects and features thereof may be better understood upon a complete study of the following description.